The present invention relates generally to input/output electrical connectors such as audio connectors and data connectors.
Standard audio connectors or plugs are available in three sizes according to the outside diameter of the plug: a 6.35 mm (¼″) plug, a 3.5 mm (⅛″) miniature plug and a 2.5 mm ( 3/32″) subminiature plug. The plugs include multiple conductive regions that extend along the length of the connectors in distinct portions of the plug such as the tip, sleeve and one or more middle portions between the tip and sleeve resulting in the connectors often being referred to as tip, ring and sleeve (TRS) connectors.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate examples of audio plugs 10 and 20 having three and four conductive portions, respectfully. As shown in FIG. 1A, plug 10 includes a conductive tip 12, a conductive sleeve 16 and a conductive ring 14 electrically isolated from the tip 12 and the sleeve 16 by insulating rings 17 and 18. The three conductive portions 12, 14, 16 are for left and right audio channels and a ground connection. Plug 20, shown in FIG. 1B, includes four conductive portions: a conductive tip 22, a conductive sleeve 26 and two conductive rings 24, 25 and is thus sometimes referred to as a tip, ring, ring, sleeve (TRRS) connector. The four conductive portions are electrically isolated by insulating rings 27, 28 and 29 and are typically used for left and right audio, microphone and ground signals. As evident from FIGS. 1A and 1B, each of audio plugs 10 and 20 are orientation agnostic. That is, the conductive portions completely encircle the connector forming 360 degree contacts such that there is no distinct top, bottom or side to the plug portion of the connectors.
When plugs 10 and 20 are 3.5 mm miniature connectors, the outer diameter of conductive sleeve 16, 26 and conductive rings 14, 24, 25 is 3.5 mm and the insertion length of the connector is 14 mm. For 2.5 mm subminiature connectors, the outer diameter of the conductive sleeve is 2.5 mm and the insertion length of the connector is 11 mm long. Such TRS and TRRS connectors are used in many commercially available MPEG-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer III (MP3) players and smart phones as well as other electronic devices. Electronic devices such as MP3 players and smart phones are continuously being designed to be thinner and smaller and/or to include video displays with screens that are pushed out as close to the outer edge of the devices as possible. The diameter and length of current 3.5 mm and even 2.5 mm audio connectors are limiting factors in making such devices smaller and thinner and in allowing the displays to be larger for a given form factor.
Many standard data connectors are also only available in sizes that are limiting factors in making portable electronic devices smaller. Additionally, and in contrast to the TRS connectors discussed above, many standard data connectors require that they be mated with a corresponding connector in a single, specific orientation. Such connectors can be referred to as polarized connectors. As an example of a polarized connector, FIGS. 2A and 2B depict a micro-Universal Serial Bus (micro-USB) connector 30, the smallest of the currently available Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors. Connector 30 includes a body 32 and a metallic shell 34 that extends from body 32 and can be inserted into a corresponding receptacle connector. As shown in FIGS. 2A, 2B, shell 34 has angled corners 35 formed at one of its bottom plates. Similarly, the receptacle connector (not shown) with which connector 30 mates has an insertion opening with matching angled features that prevents shell 34 from being inserted into the receptacle connector the wrong way. That is, it can only be inserted one way—in an orientation where the angled portions of shell 34 align with the matching angled portions in the receptacle connector. It is sometimes difficult for the user to determine when a polarized connector, such as connector 30 is oriented in the correct insertion position.
Connector 30 also includes an interior cavity 38 within shell 34 along with contacts 36 formed within the cavity. Cavity 38 is prone to collecting and trapping debris within the cavity which may sometimes interfere with the signal connections to contacts 36. Also, and in addition to the orientation issue, even when connector 30 is properly aligned, the insertion and extraction of the connector is not precise, and may have an inconsistent feel. Further, even when the connector is fully inserted, it may have an undesirable degree of wobble that may result in either a faulty connection or breakage.
Many other commonly used data connectors, including standard USB connectors, mini USB connectors, FireWire connectors, as well as many of the proprietary connectors used with common portable media electronics, suffer from some or all of these deficiencies or from similar deficiencies.